


I'd Give Anything to Have Skin Like You

by didjagetpears



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort Sex, Community: wrestlingkink, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Sami and Cesaro complain about the draft. And then find much more pleasant things to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: "Cesaro and Sami both are a bit frustrated after the draft- Sami for having to still be with Kevin, Cesaro for being picked so low and having to deal with a bunch of bullshit he doesn't care about. They end up taking out some of their frustrations through fucking, comforting themselves and each other. Bottom Sami is preferred, please."
> 
> Takes place on the night of the draft. (I'm slow. And this turned out a bit fluffier than I thought it would.)
> 
> Title taken from Courtney Barnett's "Elevator Operator."

Sami approached Cesaro’s hotel room door already feeling so awkward he could crawl out of his skin. So, of course, he couldn’t just knock like a normal person, no, he did the whole “shave-and-a-haircut, two bits” knock, and cringed immediately afterward.

“What do you want, Sami?” came the tired, accented reply from behind the door.

Sami cringed again. “I, uh. I just saw your interview after you got drafted.”

Cesaro’s irritated huff was loud enough to hear in the hallway. “And?”

“I thought, um…” Sami trailed off, fidgeting. What did he want, really? The answer had seemed so simple when he’d left his room: someone to complain with. But he remembered how much higher he’d been drafted, and now this felt like a dick move.

As he was struggling to respond, the door opened, startling him. Cesaro stood before him in sweatpants, shirtless and imposing and infuriatingly, intimidatingly perfect as always. Even just lounging around, apparently. Sami had gotten a good amount of practice over the years at not ogling him too much, and it had already been hard enough to keep himself from going so far as to blurt out something like “I WANT TO LICK YOUR HAPPY TRAIL.” But could he really be blamed for getting thrown off now and then?

Coming back to himself, Sami realized that Cesaro was also wearing an expression of slight pity. “You are giving me second-hand embarrassment standing out there,” he said, beckoning Sami inside.

Sami’s face reddened as he stepped in and Cesaro shut the door behind him. He looked around, surprised to see no signs of any actual lounging. The TV wasn’t even on. He looked back at Cesaro. “What, have you just been staring at the wall all night?”

“I got back here about two minutes ago.”

“The draft ended, like, an _hour_ ago.”

“I decided to see the sights of Worcester for myself.” Sami snorted. Cesaro sighed. “All right. I drove off and parked and looked at Twitter. Time slipped away a little bit.”

Sami nodded. “Twitter was that enthralling, huh?”

Cesaro shrugged.

“Oh, come on,” Sami pressed. “I mean, I risked you uppercutting my head off by knocking on your door at this hour, just to talk to you about this. What’s the reaction been like? How the hell are you _doing_?”

Cesaro’s eyebrows shot up. “How kind of you to ask,” he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sami frowned. “I don’t know what you -”

“I am incredibly, overwhelmingly frustrated,” Cesaro continued, stepping into Sami’s personal space. Sami tried not to flinch. “They didn’t take me until the sixth round. I was their seventeenth pick. I was _twenty-eighth_ overall. The motorcycle wolf man from NXT got taken before me.”

A giggle escaped Sami’s throat. “I’m sorry, but ‘motorcycle wolf man,’ that’s just -”

“Sami,” Cesaro cut in sharply, and Sami shut up. “I can’t remember the last time I felt this frustrated working here. And, as I’m sure you can recall, that is saying quite a lot.”

“Of course I know that,” said Sami, reaching out for Cesaro’s arm.

Cesaro instantly shook Sami’s hand off. “And do you know what the icing on the cake is?” He pointed a finger in Sami’s face. “I’m still stuck on the same roster as Kevin Owens and _you_.”

Sami’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“I am sick to death of the two of you. Every week, I get stuck in the middle of another one of your stupid little spats with each other. Every week, no one keeps you two separated, and therefore, every week, you ruin my matches because you can’t keep your hands off each other for two minutes like the professionals you’re supposed to be.”

“Wha- fuck, you think _I’m_ not pissed about that?” Sami spluttered. “What the _fuck_ were they thinking, keeping us together? I know how destructive we are - hasn’t Stephanie noticed all this damage is like, costing her _money_?”

“That is a stunning amount of self-awareness, considering that you don’t even try to hold yourself back,” Cesaro said wryly.

“Oh, fuck you,” Sami snapped, and Cesaro raised his eyebrows again. “You try getting put in matches with your best friend, your fucking _brother_ , a guy you’ve been tied to for almost half of your life, after he stabbed you in the back - _again_ \- and not only does he get away with it for over a year, he moves on up in the world and wins championships and in the meantime puts you on the shelf for _seven fucking months_. Just try it. See what you’d do.”

Cesaro shook his head, but said nothing. He sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples.

Sami sat down next to him. “Look at me,” he said insistently, and Cesaro actually complied. “I just need to beat him. I _need_ to. I will on Sunday, I know it, because I just - I fucking have to. I don’t know what the fuck I’ll do if I can’t.”

“Switch to Smackdown,” Cesaro suggested.

Sami burst into surprised laughter, and to his amazement, Cesaro did too. “All right, good one,” Sami chuckled, feeling the tension dissipate.

“Smackdown would have been good for me,” said Cesaro, smiling, but looking wistful. “I’ve been friends with Bryan for so long that I sort of thought…” He shook his head.

Sami clapped a hand onto Cesaro’s shoulder, and this time, Cesaro let it stay there. “Come on, dude, you know the McMahons are still running the place. I’m sure it wasn’t his call.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t have minded you coming there with me.” Cesaro was still smiling. “Without Owens.”

“Maybe next year, huh?” Sami gave Cesaro’s shoulder a squeeze.

Cesaro surprised him again by covering the hand on his shoulder with one of his own. “That look on your face when you said you needed to beat him… I thought you saved that look for me.”

Sami ducked his head, blushing. He felt Cesaro’s fingers squeeze his, and his stomach lurched, pleasantly, the way it had when Cesaro had held him close and whispered compliment after vindicating compliment in his ear after their last NXT match. “I hope I looked differently at you. I just wanted you to respect me.”

His hand was squeezed harder. “I don’t really want to get into this now,” Cesaro said, “but I think, in a way, you want his respect too.” Sami looked up questioningly, and Cesaro rolled his eyes, but elaborated. “You know, you want him to respect your history, your years of friendship, you as a human being, all of that.”

“Yeah…” Sami stared off at nothing in particular, trying not to think too hard about it. “Yeah. Maybe.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Sami realized that Cesaro was essentially still holding his hand. He was also aware, again, of how shirtless Cesaro was, of the complete and utter bareness of his skin. He felt ridiculous since he saw such a thing (usually without ogling!) on an almost nightly basis, but this… this was different. His stomach lurched again. Anxiety and uncertainty started to creep in. “Can I, um.” He tugged his hand out from underneath Cesaro’s gently.

“Oh!” Cesaro looked surprised. “Sorry, I, um, I didn’t realize… I didn’t think… I’m sorry.” Sami couldn’t believe it - Cesaro looked flustered. Awkward, even, and it was the most endearing thing. Sami suddenly wanted to make it happen all the time.

“Hey.” Sami took Cesaro’s hand again impulsively. His own was shaking. Cesaro - _Cesaro_ \- was starting to blush. _I did that?_ Sami thought in awe. He took a deep breath. “It really is absolute bullshit that you weren’t drafted higher. You’re maybe the best wrestler I’ve ever been in the ring with, and this is coming from a guy who wrestled Shinsuke Nakamura not too long ago. That’s part of why I came to see you. I just wanted to tell you that.”

“I appreciate that,” said Cesaro, smiling again, “but what was the other part?”

“Um.” Sami let out an embarrassed laugh. “I think I just wanted to whine about the whole thing with someone, but I don’t know if I came to the right person.”

“You did,” Cesaro said quickly. “I’m glad you came here. It felt good to get all that out.”

“Even though I’m so frustrating to be around?”

Cesaro gave an embarrassed-sounding laugh of his own, pulling his hand free from Sami’s. “Oh, you have no idea.”

“Aw, come on, I’m not that -” Sami was cut off when Cesaro took his face in his hands and kissed him. Sami made a noise that may or may not have been a squeak. The kiss was gentle but firm, a statement of intent, and having made it, Cesaro pulled away, dropping his hands but keeping his eyes on Sami’s face.

 _That fucking happened_. Sami touched his mouth in shock. “What… what is this?”

“Well, Sami, I’ve just kissed you,” Cesaro replied. Before Sami could protest, Cesaro added, “I know, I understand what you meant. You think I might want to let off some steam. I probably do. But honestly, Sami… we had that last match in NXT, and I started thinking about you, and then I kept thinking about you more…” He exhaled hard. “And then you finally got called up here, but you’ve been so preoccupied the whole time…”

Sami somehow managed to collect his joy so he could look Cesaro right in the eyes and ask, “Are you gonna keep making excuses for why you didn’t say something sooner, or are you gonna kiss me some more?”

“The, um, the second one,” Cesaro said, flustered again ( _victory_ , thought Sami). “If you would like me to.”

Sami grabbed Cesaro, laid back onto the bed, pulled Cesaro on top of him, and replied, “Yeah, I guess I would.”

Cesaro stared down at him in wonder. “You are -” Impatiently, Sami cut him off by pulling him down into another kiss, opening his mouth right away and licking into Cesaro’s mouth, earning him a moan. Cesaro caught up quickly, kissing him fiercely, trapping him with his huge arms and legs, and making him feel deliriously, deliciously smothered. He was rapidly getting hard and, to his delight, so was Cesaro. He ran his hands along the muscles of Cesaro’s back before slipping them into his sweatpants, even more delighted to not find underwear. He grabbed Cesaro’s ass, which was just _glorious_ , and started to grind their hips together, using his grip to urge Cesaro along.

Cesaro broke their kiss and groaned, pressing his forehead against Sami’s. “You are too much,” he breathed out.

“You like it,” Sami said, sliding one of his hands up to the back of Cesaro’s neck. “Now give me your mouth back.”

Cesaro grinned wickedly. “As you wish.” He swiftly sat up, pulled Sami along with him and yanked off his t-shirt, and then pushed him back down to mouth wetly at his neck, his chest, his belly, and down to his hips. Sami was starting to whimper a little when Cesaro stopped to flash that wicked grin again. “You still want my mouth?”

Sami laughed, his hands gripping the sheets. “Fuck yes.”

“Wonderful.” Cesaro undid Sami’s jeans and pulled his erection out of his underwear. He kept eye contact with Sami, who tried, and mostly failed, to hold back his moans as Cesaro stroked him a few times and swiftly took his cock in his mouth.

“Oh _God_ , yes,” cried Sami, his hands scrambling from the sheets to Cesaro’s shoulders to the back of his head and back to the sheets again. He felt a hum around his length as Cesaro sucked hard, again and again, pausing to lick teasingly at the head and look into Sami’s eyes again, and just like that, Sami was dangerously close to the edge. “Stop, stop,” he gasped.

Cesaro stopped, looking deservedly smug, and crawled back up the bed to kiss Sami. Sami gripped him tightly, panting. “Everything all right?” Cesaro asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sami replied, stroking Cesaro’s arms, trying to ground himself. “That was just about to end way too soon.”

“If you say so,” Cesaro murmured, kissing Sami again. His fingers worked their way through Sami’s hair as his mouth moved down to Sami’s neck, kissing and sucking lightly.

Sami sighed happily, tipping his head to the side for better access. “This is so good. I always thought it would be, thought you would be, you’re fucking incredible - hey!”

Cesaro had stopped abruptly and was almost glaring at Sami. “‘Always?’ And how long have _you_ wanted this and not said anything?”

“Uh.” Sami bit his lip. “Long enough, okay?”

“And not said _anything_.”

“Ugh, come on,” groaned Sami, covering his face with his arm. “Preoccupied, remember?”

“What about before?”

Sami groaned again. “I didn’t think in a million years you’d want me, okay? I didn’t see how, or why, when you’re so gorgeous and smooth and like, superhuman.”

“Oh, Sami.” Cesaro moved Sami’s arm away from his face, grabbed his other arm, pinned both at his sides, and kissed him hard. “You don’t know how beautiful you are, do you?”

Sami laughed. “I guess not.”

“And so you also must not know how sexy you are when you are disheveled after a match, covered in sweat and flushed all over your body, and how I’ve longed to see you look like that by making you feel ecstasy,” Cesaro continued, nuzzling and kissing his way through Sami’s chest hair.

Sami was getting overwhelmed. “Antonio…”

“Mmmm,” said Cesaro, picking his head up. “Nobody’s called me that in a while.” He kissed Sami, nipping at his lips, keeping his wrists firmly pinned to the bed. “Tell me what you want.”

Sami laughed softly, because the answer was really _everything, especially you saying that to me again in that deep, soft, lustful voice while you hold me down and gaze into my eyes_. “God. I really want you to fuck me, to be honest, but, you know, we can save that for some other time when we have -”

“What, lube? Condoms?” Cesaro’s eyes lit up. “Don’t you know me at all? I am prepared for every possibility.” With another kiss, he got off the bed and went to his bag, adding, “You better be naked when I come back there.”

Sami whipped off his jeans, underwear, and socks. He watched, mesmerized, as Cesaro stepped out of his sweatpants, and a joke about what else Cesaro carried with him flew out of his mind when Cesaro bent over naked to retrieve the necessary supplies.

Cesaro turned back and, upon seeing the look on Sami’s face, started to laugh. “What?”

“What do you mean, _what_?” Sami laughed too, and rejoiced a little inside again when Cesaro blushed. “Get back over here already. As long as you promise not to puncture any of my internal organs with that,” he said, gesturing to Cesaro’s erection and making them both laugh harder.

“Thank you for that completely normal compliment,” Cesaro chuckled. He kneeled back onto the bed and ran his hands down Sami’s sides. “You really are lovely,” he said softly, kissing from Sami’s right hip down to his inner thigh, sucking at the skin there and making Sami squirm. He looked up. “That’s how to actually give a compliment.”

Sami laughed shakily. “Noted.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Cesaro popped the bottle of lube open. “You ready?”

Sami spread his legs apart in a flash and Cesaro laughed again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He coated the fingers of his right hand, stroking Sami’s thigh with his left, and gently rubbed Sami’s hole with one finger before slipping it inside. Sami drew in a sharp breath. “Okay?” Cesaro asked, not moving further.

“It’s been a while,” Sami said, taking deep breaths. “But go for it.”

“No need to rush,” Cesaro said. He grabbed Sami’s hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, sucking it lightly, and _wow, who knew that was an erogenous zone?_ Sami moaned, stroking the back of Cesaro’s head with his free hand, and Cesaro started pushing his finger in and out slowly. Sami slowly adjusted and Cesaro could feel it. He lifted his head to ask, “Another?” Sami nodded, and once a second finger joined the first, the stretch started to feel good more than it felt painful. Cesaro’s fingers brushed Sami’s prostate, and that was it, Sami wanted more.

“I’m ready,” he gasped. “I’m ready, come on, fuck me, I want you.”

Cesaro’s eyes widened. “I can’t say no to such a demand.” He took out the condom, rolled it on, and stroked on more lube, his breath hitching from the feeling. Sami wrapped his legs around Cesaro’s, earning him a warm smile as Cesaro leaned over him. They kissed, Sami using both his arms and legs to pull Cesaro even closer, and Cesaro chuckled. “I take it you want me to start?”

“ _Please_.” Sami was beyond caring that he was begging with every part of his body at this point.

“You tell me if it hurts too much.” Cesaro finally started to push inside slowly. Sami felt the breath leave his body, because yeah, it hurt, as Cesaro shut his eyes tight, uttering something in a language Sami didn’t know. He stopped, gathering himself, and opened his eyes to look down at Sami. “Okay?”

“It’s… it’s a lot,” Sami got out, exhaling long and slow. “I just need a second.” Cesaro nodded, watching him closely. “Was that German or Swiss?”

“Was what… oh.” Cesaro laughed a little. “Swiss German, actually.”

“Oh, yeah, you guys have both, somehow.” Sami kept breathing deeply. “How does that work again?”

Cesaro laughed more. “You really want me to explain it now?”

“Yeah, while you’re half inside me is how I want all my language lessons to go.” Sami deemed himself relaxed enough. “All right. I’m ready.”

“As long as you don’t expect to somehow become fluent once I’m all the way in,” grinned Cesaro. He slid in the rest of the way and Sami saw stars, shouting “Fuck!” Cesaro grunted what had to be its equivalent in Swiss German and dropped his forehead to Sami’s chest. “You feel so good. You have no idea.” He looked up again. “How are you?”

“I’m whatever ‘holy fucking shit’ in Swiss German is,” Sami panted. “If that’s even a real thing.” Cesaro grinned and shook his head. “Also, I think I might have pushiness issues.”

“We’re learning so much today.” Cesaro kissed him softly. “I can stop.”

Sami shook his head. “Just need a minute. Maybe more kisses.”

Cesaro kissed him again and his hand slid down to Sami’s cock, starting to stroke it back to full hardness. “This too?”

Sami’s breath caught in his throat as he nodded, and after a minute, he reached down to grab as much of Cesaro’s ass as he could, urging his hips forward again. Cesaro bracketed Sami with his arms and began to thrust slowly, and soon Sami was back to feeling more pleasure than pain. He threw his head back, moaning softly as Cesaro took the opportunity to kiss his neck. “Good?” he murmured in Sami’s ear.

“Good,” Sami repeated, a little out of his head from the feeling of Cesaro inside him and the desperate need for more. “You can - oh, God - harder,” he managed to get out. Cesaro gripped Sami’s hips and fucked him quicker and more powerfully, and started to hit Sami’s prostate. Sami grasped at Cesaro's arms for dear life, moaning helplessly, his legs tightening again around Cesaro’s hips. “Yeah,” he gasped. “Don’t stop.”

Cesaro panted out a “no, no,” and pushed himself up. Sami watched as Cesaro’s gaze fixed on where his cock was thrusting in and out of Sami’s ass. “You like that, huh?” Sami said, somehow summoning the capacity to feel smug about it.

Cesaro looked back up at Sami's face, his eyes as wild as Sami had ever seen them. “Well, I wanted to see that for how long?” Cesaro replied, punctuating it with a hard thrust that made Sami cry out, his head falling back again. Sami could feel Cesaro lift his hips off the bed altogether and fuck him even harder. It was turning Sami inside out, driving everything besides pure need out of him. Without thinking, he gripped his own erection and stroked quickly. “Yes,” Cesaro hissed above him. “Want to see you…” Sami opened his eyes again to see Cesaro staring down darkly at him touching himself, and that was it. He came with another cry, spurting hard onto his chest, the whole of him feeling ablaze.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” murmured Cesaro. The English curse word startled Sami through the waves of his orgasm slightly back into his head. He watched Cesaro’s face contort in pleasure as he thrust erratically and came, gasping, his strength failing at last as he dropped Sami’s hips. He then dropped himself next to Sami, the two of them making a sweaty, panting heap on the bed with their legs still lightly tangled.

Sami took in Cesaro next to him - spent, glistening a little, and still unbearably gorgeous, tying off the condom and tossing it, with perfect accuracy, into the trash can across the room. The hell with it. “I want to lick your happy trail,” Sami mumbled.

Cesaro let out a surprised, breathless laugh. “I want to lick the come off your chest hair.”

Sami laughed too. “If you can move that much, I’m not stopping you.”

Cesaro smiled warmly and hoisted himself up. “Look at that movement,” he beamed, and gazed down, mesmerized. “You have no idea, Sami,” he said faintly, and bent down, licking gently at the mess, ending each lick with a soft kiss.

Sami sighed happily, the fire inside him having settled into a simmering warmth he could feel down to his bones. Then Cesaro’s statement registered. “What don’t I have an idea about?”

“You,” Cesaro simply replied. He shot Sami another smile and heaved himself off of the bed to go to the bathroom. Despite everything that had just happened, despite the fact that the man had just been lapping Sami’s come off of his skin, that one-word reply sent that strange, happy jolt through Sami’s stomach again.

Cesaro returned with a damp washcloth and used it to wipe Sami’s chest thoroughly. “Thought you should be cleaned properly.” He grinned up at Sami. “Are you blushing?”

Sami’s face just got redder. “You’re such a gentleman,” he said feebly.

Beaming once more, Cesaro threw the cloth aside and got under the covers. “Can you move enough to get in here?” he asked, and then, suddenly - again! - looked flustered. “I mean, um. If you want to stay here to sleep. It’s okay if you don’t, really -”

“No, no! Definitely!” Sami said in a rush. Neither commented on the blushes on both of their faces as Sami, with considerable effort and help from Cesaro, picked himself up enough to get the covers pulled over him. He snuggled up to Cesaro’s solid warmth, and Cesaro nuzzled his hair in response.

“I still want to lick your happy trail,” Sami found himself saying.

He felt a chuckle beside him. “If you ever beat Owens.”

Sami chuckled too, despite himself. “See you Sunday night, then.” He smiled against Cesaro’s shoulder, and swore he could feel another smile against his forehead as he dozed off.


End file.
